Kimberley "Kim" Bowman
History Kim was a happy child out in public, but her home life was nothing but happy. She had been neglected by her father, and she was always drawn to the wrong type of attention. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father had resented her for it. He would often beat her over the little things, and she learned to quickly please her father from such a young age. She was stuck with the household chores and preparing the meals for the two of them. Of course this was in addition to her school studies. She even had befriended the boy next door, Luke Banner, and the two of them were really good friends. However when she was thirteen, she had been going out with a jerk who had a tempter. One afternoon, she had been in her yard arguing with him when she noticed Luke had come over to see if everything was alright. It was then when her boyfriend had hit her across her face, and notice the complete change in Luke. He grew and turned green, and then chased her boyfriend down the street. She never saw that boy again. She was still in shock as Luke came back and made sure she was alright before returning to normal, and she of course cried in his arms. No one had stood up for her like that, and she didn’t know what to do. Then when Luke turned 20, he left her and she fell easily back into dating the wrong type of men. She had gotten used to the beatings and degrading, and nearly forgotten about her childhood friend. She always had a feeling that he would never hurt her when he ‘changed’, but she didn’t get a chance to really explore that option. The two of them had seem to go their separate ways, and she wondered everyday if she would ever see Luke again. She was in a very abusive relation, and working full time at a dinner. That was until Luke came back. She quit her job, left her boyfriend after Luke nearly pounded him to death. She was on her way back to Texas with him, when his his grandfather, General Ross, kidnapped her. Ross kept her hidden for a month, experimenting on her and giving her the Super Soldier serum. The same one that was given to Steve Rogers. She finally managed to escape, and was reunited with her love, Luke. She is currently on the run with him. Personality Kim is such an impressionable person. She will bow to a much more dominate personality if confronted. However, she also has a strong will that will not allow her to give up easily. This tends to get her into more trouble than not. However, when presented with a way out of her current predicament, she will jump at the chance. Even if it means leaving whoever she is with to go with her rescuer. Powers and Abilities Powers The Super-Soldier Serum gave Kim the following powers after being injected by Luke's grandfather, General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Kim has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, she was transformed from a frail young lady into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Bowman was as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. *''Peak Human Strength: Kim's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, Bowman is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. *Peak Human Speed: She can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour, and has on occasion run a mile in little over a minute (almost 60 mph) when under duress. *Peak Human Stamina: Her body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in her muscles, granting her exceptional endurance.Sh e can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours without rest before showing any signs of fatigue. *Peak Human Agility: Kim's agility is superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. *Peak Human Reflexes: Kims' reflexes are superior to that of typical Olympic athletes. Like most of her powers, her reflexes border on superhuman levels as she has dodged a bullet fired at point blank range claiming that she "could see faster than it." *Peak Human Durability: Kim's ability to withstand injury is superior to those of ordinary humans. This explained how she has survived the physical punishment endured throughout her escape, such as building falls and explosions. *Peak Human Metabolism: Her enhanced metabolism, bloodstream, and immune system allows her to heal from injuries or diseases faster than most humans. Kim is still subject to all conventional human ailments, weaknesses, and vulnerabilities, though her immunity to most diseases was quite extraordinary. *Peak Human Mental Process: Kim's mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing her mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. One manifestation of this is her ability to quickly process multiple information streams. She also possesses a near-eidetic memory, meaning that she never forgets anything and has perfect recall. *Peak Human Perception: Kim has exceptionally keen eyesight and hearing. *Peak Human Aging'': Another noted side effect is the longevity Kim gets with living much longer then normal humans. Abilities Is an excellent writer. Strength Level She is expected to overhead press 800 lbs, bench-pressed 1,100 lbs, and curled 500 lbs. She is suppose to have the strength of 10 men and the strength of half a platoon of fighting men (around 10). Weaknesses She will do anything to keep her boyfriend, and her love, Luke Banner safe. Paraphernalia Equipment None. Transportation Luke's bike and car. Weapons None. Notes *Even though she has been injected with the Super-Soldier Serum, she is not trained in combat like Captain America, whom of which she is suppose to be modeled after. Trivia *Has met the young Hulk once, and found him interesting. *Is under the protection Luke Banner and the Hulk. Links Kimberly Bowman - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bowman Family Category:Civilians Category:Played by ABBY